


The Author of It All

by JLSigman



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Deadly sin - greed</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Author of It All

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted Feb 4, 2010](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/ffvii_100/260348.html)

He wanted it all: all the credit, all the information, all the glory. It was his project, his test subject, his methodology. He had assistants, but they could be transferred when they got too smart. He had partners, but they could be killed when they wanted too much.

Sephiroth was his. JENOVA was his. The Turk with the red eyes was his, even though he didn't want him anymore. All the SOLDIERs were his to experiment on as he pleased.

When future generations looked back, one name would be written in all their books. Not Shinra, oh no, but Hojo.


End file.
